Dog of the CCG
by kishin666
Summary: No this isn't going to be about Ken's life as a Ghoul Investigator. It's going to be about a OC who is a Ghoul that gets captured and used to fight his own kind not that he mind doing it already! The First chapter is like a one shot. Only continues with your support so plz give me some (M rated for blood,gore,language and you know what :3 in later chapters if any)
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said in the ****Summary this is not going a Fic about Kaneki's life's as Ghoul Investigator cause RE is pretty much that exact thing so if you came for that leave NOW! Ok got rid of those people now of the rest of you the Idea of the CCG training Ken as Investigator is so damn cool that I just had to try and write something like that. But I'm doing it a bit different with a semi-normal ghoul instead of the 'mighty' one eyed so here we go you Humans, One Eyes and my fellow Ghouls XD but first the ****disclaimer. -_- **

****Disclaimer:I do not own Tokyo Ghoul anything seen in here that does not appear in the manga or anime is of my own making and enjoy**.******

* * *

><p>On a rooftop overlooking the 16th ward(I just picked a random ward) it was a little past midnight on it was a man, he stood dressed in a black jump suit his hands gloved and his head was covered by a white skull mask that only showed his nose and eyes which had red pupils surrounded by black sclera this was a kakugan a telltale sign of being a ghoul, monsters who devour humans for food and sometimes for their sick pleasure, his gaze was pinned on alleyway below him it was dimly lit by a few street lamps.<p>

"Hmm she should be here soon kekekeke." He Chuckled to himself he had been spying on a woman who came through the alley around this time probably a overtime worker somewhere he thought the first couple of times she passed by plus she always came alone making her easy for him."I can't wait to have some 'fun' with that body of hers!" he exclaimed closing his eyes to get her image in his head while rubbing his hands to together."That flawless dark skin, that black hair tied up in a small bun, mmmm those brown eyes on that beautiful face oooooooooh and that young looking body she has just like a teen, ripe for the taking and sweet of the eating kekeke." If his mask didn't stop him, he would be drooling by now, instead he settled for breathing stream out his nose and the teeth for his mask .(creep level:fucked up rapist)

The ghoul was brought out of his fantasy by the sound of footsteps coming down the alley."_She's here! she's here!_" He cheered in his head, quickly jumping down a few meters to a ledge just above a street lamp he didn't have to wait long as his prey came into the pool of light cast by the lamp dressed in a gray business suit jacket and skirt under the jacket was a white dress shirt with a blue tie around her neck, she had on a pair of black heels and at her side was small purse. He stared at her from the shadows until she was at the center of the light and then he leaped out in front of the woman stopping her dead in her tracks."Hello there ladies like yourself shouldn't be walking in places like this so late at night or 'things' might happen to you Kekekeke!" He laughed as he took a step towards his prey making her back away slowing reaching into her purse.

"D-d-don't come a-a-any closer!" She stuttered out shaking in fear throwing some money on the ground."Th-there that's all I got take it and go!" She begged taking a few steps back now at the edge the light but her predator didn't back off he just stepped over the money rubbing his hand together like he did awhile ago as a red mass came out from his lower back it twisted around turning into a thick tail as long as his leg and twice as large before smashing it to the ground scaring the woman more. This was a kagune formed by an organ inside ghouls known as the kakuhou which stores RC cells and then breaks through their skin, harden becoming like a extra limb for a ghoul each ghoul had his/her own kagune that come out in different areas on the back.

"Oh no no I can't do that my dear, we both know how this is going down: you're the defenseless late night worker trying to make it big for herself and I'm the hungry ghoul who wants to sink his teeth into you and do some other 'stuff' with your body. simple as that." He told her the same thing he said to all his other meals now only arm's length away from her, looking her up and down with lust filled eyes."Now if you don't resist then you might still be alive to join in on the 'fun' Kekeke." he was going to grab hold of her arm when a silver briefcase came flying at him hitting him square in the face forcing him to do a backflip landing under a street lamp a few feet away."_Fuck! It's a Dove, I was too excited to smell him coming dammit!_" he cursed himself for not paying attention better but calmed down since his meal didn't move."_Yes! she's still there... but what's with her?!_" True to his thoughts the woman didn't run away but simply stood there and she wasn't shaking with fear anymore now she had a serious look on her face.

"You're late Kishi." The woman said in stoic tone as she turned to the silhouette of a man walking towards her. (no I didn't forget the N in kishin which means demon god kishi means Knight. cool huh? plus why would I name my OC after my account name thats dumb)

"Sorry about Ammy-chan." The newcomer named Kishi apologized stepping into the light he was tall white man with black hair stopping at his neck a single bang between his black eyes with a lazy look on his face, he was sporting a black dress shirt tucked in his grey business pants with a red tie, the sleeves of the dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, for footwear he had black dress shoes. In his right hand was a silver briefcase in the other was a white button up overcoat which he handed to 'Ammy'."Here you go nice and safe like I promised." He smiled at her as she took it putting on leaving it unbuttoned and placed her hands into it's pockets

"_So she was a Dove too! Great this was tarp! And that other guy is weird I don't like the look or the smell of him."_The skull masked ghoul thought staring at the two ghoul investigators, persons who had been trained for the hunting, then capturing or killing of ghouls most times it was kill with special weapons called quinque made from a ghoul's kakuhou, they were nicknamed Doves by ghouls because of the CCG's seal but even knowing that he didn't want to give up this my prey since he had been planning this for days! And he's not leaving without results."So my food is a Dove and so is her friend! Well I'll just kill you both then have some 'fun' kekekeke." he told them not afraid one bit he had dealt with Doves before and this was no different.

"Oh looks like we got a badass over here don't we Amm-"Kishi got stopped by the sharp pain of a elbow hitting his ribs."Hey! what was that for!?"

"Don't call me 'Ammy' or I'll do worse! Now check if this is the guy we're after." She ordered Kishi giving him a annoyed look before setting her eyes back on the ghoul in front of them making sure he didn't move.

"Fine Amita give me a second here..." Kishi said digging into his pants pocket with his free hand as he stepped in front of Amita like he was her bodyguard."...ah got it!" he exclaimed pulling out a folded sheet of paper opening it up, he looked at it for a bit and read out."Lets see...Hunting Ground:back alleys for the 16th ward check. Clothing: black jumpsuit, gloves and a white skull mask showing only eyes and nose check. Main targets: attractive female late night workers going home check." he paused to look at Amita up and down and added."Very attractive..." He smiled at her making her roll her eyes."...Time of hunting: ten pm to three am check and RC type: bikaku check. Good that makes you our guy, Necros a ghoul from the 16th ward who usually kills then rapes the bodies of women before eating what's left. You are one fucked up cookie."(creep level: super fucked up rapist)

At hearing this Necros started to laugh."KEKEKEKEKE! You Doves are really good at that aren't you? Now let's if that information can help you fight KEKEKEKE!" he rushed up to Kishi spinning around to strike with his bikaku, Kishi jumped at the last second giving Necros a kick sending him back where he started.

"Now now we can't start the party until I'm ready." Kishi told his attacker before pushing a button on his briefcase and tossed it in the air it opened up showing two metal sword handles each with it's own hand guard that fell out of the briefcase, catching them Kishi held them up with his arms crossed."Alright time to play!" he cheered doing a cross slash with the handles making red blades come out of them when he finished the slash."Meet my custom bikaku type quinque the Akai(red) tsubasas(wings) twins!" he smiled at his quinques proudly.

"Hmph those are toothpicks compared to my bikaku now die!" Again Necro rushed at Kishi who did the same they clashed, Necros with his tail and Kishi with his blades on impact they broke apart then when back at each other, Necro used his speed to get the upper hand moving swiftly around making swipes with his tail with jabs and kicks throw in when he could. Kishi on the other hand was more defensive, he was able to keep up with Necros' attacks blocking and dodging his attacks with ease and took a few slashes at him."_Fuck! he's good! I need to get rid of his quinques." _he thought getting pushed back as Kishi got more offensive taking a slash at Necros' stomach blood streaming down from the cut."Bastard!" Necros yelled doing a backflip not to get away but to send his tail upwards at Kishi.

"Wha-" Kishi couldn't speak since he held his blades crossed to stop the attack but he got sent up into the air by it, before he could react Necro jumped after him giving him powerful kick by warping his tail around his leg making Kishi cringed in pain which made him let go of his blades as he hit the ground with a thud sliding until he stopped just in front of Amita."Damn he got me good with that one ,I might need some help Amita." He said seeing his Akai Tsubasas behind Necros and the only way to them was getting past him and his tail not a good idea.

Amita just shook her head looking down at Kishi."If you weren't playing around at first that creep would be dead by now." she pointed to Necros who kept back not wanting to get lured into a tarp again.

"Yea yea I know but what can I do now? My babies are over there and I'm over here." he admitted getting up while dusting himself off."Unless you want me to use your's?" he asked Amita pointing to the briefcase next to her.

"Not happening! The last time you used my Ransumura(unevenness lance) you almost broke it in half! I'm not letting you get near it again understand!" she yelled at him shooting him a cold glare that made Kishi back away slowly arms up in defensive while Necros just sweat dropped at the interaction between the two Doves.

"Ok ok I get it, don't ask to use your quinque ever again but what about him?" Kishi asked turning back to Necros."I'm kind of useless right now."

"Yea you are just useless, I am sure you know what happens now right?" She asked pulling out a black metallic watch looking thing from her coat pocket putting it on then pressed a button on it and a digital display lit up on it and read the following: G.C.U Kishi. distance-three feet. RC cell level-2669. restriction level-3."Everything looks good you ready?"

"Hold on!" Kishi answered with grin coming to his face as he loosen his tie a bit around his neck to show a collar which was six black metallic plates that fitted tightly together around his neck with G.C.C engrave in the front of it, each letter had a dim red light behind it. He also pulled out what looked like a black bandana from his pants pocket putting on it showed the open mouth of some monster with white fangs and a section was cut out to show kishi's smiling mouth between the fangs, He then gave Amita a thumbs up.

"Alright. Ghoul Control Unit drop restriction level to 1 and maintain RC cells at around 5000 on Kishi's Ghoul Control Collar." Amita ordered to the G.C.U after a few seconds a approval *ping* came from the device as the G and middle C lost their lights on Kishi's collar."_You always do this when you want to have fun or show off to me damn __idiot" _Amita thought as she stared at Kishi's back.

"Oh dropped it all the way to level 1 you're being very nice today Amita eh?" He asked as he formed kakugan in both his eyes staring Necros down who by look of his eyes was completely shocked from what he was seeing in front of him _**A Ghoul who works with the Doves**_ of all the things he'd seen this was by far the most unbelievable.

"What the fuck! Why are you working with the Doves!?" Necros yelled out smashing his bikaku into ground this time breaking the pavement under it Kishi just stood there acting like he didn't hear a thing."I asked you a fucking question! now answer!" Necros held up his bikaku as he marched over to Kishi stopping a few feet away if needed he could strike with his tail. "Well! Answer me or else!" He waited to see if his fellow ghoul got the message but Kishi still stared him down."I SAID ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Necros roared impaling Kishi through the stomach with his tail or so he thought until he tried to pull it back and didn't!

"Nice try but no way that's going to work on me not when I'm like this anyway." Kishi was bent over his hands held on to Necros' tail and wasn't planning on letting go yet, he pulled it to his side to land a kick in the centre of Necros' chest knocking the wind right out of him, then he got a knee to the face sending him back but the assault didn't stop there Kishi then rushed over to Necros driving his elbow right into Necros' bleeding stomach making him cough up blood that came out between the teeth of his mask."The blood looks good on your mask lets see some more!" Kishi used his right hand and ripped out Necros' left eye clean from the socket blood covering that area for Necros' mask before popping it in his mouth chewing away with a smile."Not bad I want more please." he begged like kid wanting candy with his hands in a begging pose.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Necros growled backing away as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands but that only got blood on his gloves."_Fuck! A while ago he was able to keep with me but now he can do **this **to me! this is really bad! fuck that meal!" _He thought as he took only one step back until Kishi was beside him.

"You're not going anywhere skull face." Kishi ordered as five red tentacles ending with large black talons with black stripes going along them erupted out of his back each was the size of his arms and twice as long, Necros could only tell that they came somewhere around Kishi's back but that's all he needed to know as he smiled under his mask.

"_A __rinkaku! I might have a chance sure rinkakus have great healing and power but if I hit it dead on with my bikaku then this fight will be mine!" _Necros thought dodging the tentacles as all of them came down on him easily going into the pavement."HA! Got you now!" He took swing with his tail at the tentacles but Kishi pulled them back then did a front flip to try and slash Necros with them but he back away putting a good distance from Kishi."_As long as I keep away from him, he can't hit m-!" _Necros stop in his thoughts as he saw the tentacles just above him, one went through his left leg, another through his right arm,one in his stomach the next in his chest and the last hanged over his head ready to end him."WHAT!" he yelled choking on the blood in his throat, he stared at the tentacles realizing they that weren't tentacles but claws! Claws for a large red tail with black stripes that came from Kishi.

"Heh you through I was a rinkaku didn't you?" Kishi laughed he had landed on all fours after his flip the tail looked as big as he was and three times his height coming from around his tailbone."Well you're dead wrong! I'm a bikaku with a clawed tail that's me Claw Tail!" He exclaimed giving out his ghoul nickname."Now it's time for some payback for sending me in the air back then!" He did a backflip taking Necros with him adding a spin to make claws dig deeper into Necros and mashed him on a street lamp destroying it then before landing Kishi let go of Necros making him hit the ground hard."Take that you corpse fucker!"

Necros at this point was coughing up as much blood his body had in it."FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" he cursed over and over again forcing his body to move somehow getting back to his feet, his left arm was broken, he bleeded from the holes put in him by the claws with shards of glass sticking in his body and his legs felt like they would give out on him. He stared at Kishi's back as he walked over to his Akai Tsubasas picking up them up and turned around with two sinister smiles on his face one with his mouth and the other with the mouth on his bandanna his eyes burning red as the claws of his tail hanged over him sending a chill down Necros' spine right down to his tail telling him he needed to get the fuck out of here and fast.(Kishi's scary level: you are fucked)

"Well looks like you're done." Amita commented on Necros' state holding her Ransumura a koukaku type quinque which was a massive blade(about amon's kura size) with three holes that let out blue mist on it placed on a metal bo staff, it also had a circle guard giving it the look of jousting lance, she took a powerful swing at Necros' legs and tail going through them with ease leaving stumps in her wake throwing Necros to the ground on his stomach.

"HEY! Why did you but in!" Kishi yelled at her walking over the two."_Man what a buzzkill! I was starting to have fun!" _he thought stopping at Necros, retracting the blades on his quinques and pulled down his mask."What rank is this guy anyway?" He asked getting a very annoyed look form Amita."_Uh-oh! Here it comes!"_

Amita sighed before yelling at Kishi."Don't yell at me! it's my job to do the yelling around here! YOU GOT THAT!" she then turned the blade of her Ransumura into a hammer looking thing and shorten the staff to the size of a baton and picked up her briefcase."And If you'd read his damn file all the way through you'd see that he's a B+ rank idiot!" She gave Kishi a glare marking him hide behind his claws moving them in such a way that looked he was peeking through them.(Kishi's scary level: cute bunny :3)

"I'm sorry!" Kishi apologized putting his quinques back in their case."Hmm...B+ rank you say, sorry man my orders are As and above catch'em, Bs and below eat'em." He smiled as Necros' eye widen in fear trying to get back up with his weak arms."Now now don't get up I like my food to stay still." Kishi said grabbing what was left of Necros' binkaku with his own pulling on it violently.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! YOU FUCKER! STOP! STOP!" Necros screamed this and other such things in sheer pain his arms and what was left of his legs thrashed about madly get blood everyone, he couldn't do anything to stop the pain, all he could do was lay there and take it.

After what felt like years of torture to Necros Kishi held up a sack looking thing covered in blood he brought it to his face and smiled licking his lip."Time to eat!" he took a hungry bite out of it then another and another until his mouth was full swallowing quickly he went at it again getting another mouth full of it and continued on like that until nothing was left."All gone huh?" he muttered retracting his binkaku back into himself and turned his eyes back to normal.

"How was it?" Amita asked curious whenever Kishi ate another ghoul's kakuhou then she pushed a button on the GCU turning the lights back on Kishi collar.

"Same as always like raw meat dipped in vomit the blood does helps a bit." Kishi answered wiping his mouth then took a sit on top of Necros who had passed out long ago."But the eyes always taste the best like candy I guess!" he exclaimed twisting Necros' head right around killing him and took his other eye licking the blood off it and popped it his mouth biting down on it a bit and swallowed."Speaking of food want anything for a late dinner Ammy-chan?"

"Well since you're the one who can cook." Amita said thinking for a bit with her briefcase in hand."How about some stir fried beef and rice with broccoli and..." She stopped when she saw Kishi looking at her from head to noe. "What!" she yelled at him."_Don't look at me like that after eating you creep!_"

"Oh it's nothing I just thought that you've been getting a little fatt..." Kishi's voice slowly went to some other place as Amita gave him icy cold stare that told he'd get more than just his legs and binkaku cut off if he kept talking, he threw his briefcase over his shoulder, turned around then cleaned his throat."Uh forget what I was going to say it was only a joke...oh look at the time lets get out of here haha." He laughed awkwardly staring at a watch that wasn't there taking some big steps nearly running."_I am soooo dead! _"

"Yes you are." Amita said calmly like she knew what her partner was thinking before following him out of the alley.(Amita's scary level: you have or will wet yourself T_T)

**Chapter End**

Wait! what about the die body...Oh yea the CCG has clean up crews nevermind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think about the chapter and my OCs characters Kishi aka 'Claw Tail', Amita his human partner and the dead Necros. Rest in hell Necros you sick fuck! yea he crawled out of my bad place it's getting crowded in there. So should I keep going, Kill it, change some things or go write a fic where Ken sorry I mean Haise goes crazy and <strong>Centipede rapes the transgender Qunix dude then come back to this that wasn't a joke XD yes I'm fucked in the head deal with it *puts on sunglass even though it's dark in my room* and yes I make jokes like that. Anything you want to know more about will going come other chapters which come out with your support :) Well bye my amazing readers ;)<strong>**

****Oh one more thing should I put it before or after the timeskip?****


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up readers been a while since I update causes I started College a while back but now I got my shit together so it's time to get back to writing My story. Ok for the time frame I going with post-timeskip cause I can do whatever I want with that for now :) so it works out good for me and off to the story with you readers.**

****Disclaimer:I do not own Tokyo Ghoul anything seen in here that does not appear in the manga or anime is of my own making and enjoy**.******

* * *

><p>In an underground pathway the walls covered by thick mass of flesh acted like it was alive somehow the sound of running and heavy breathing get louder and louder as two person came running through the pathway one was younger Kishi look around 17 with sweat pouring down his face and soaking his red t-shirt which was cut at the right sleeve blood running down his right arm in the other was a small figure dress in a oversized hood that covered them form the head to around their shins *Pant*pant*"I-I I think we lost them for now, you ok?" The younger kishi asked the hooded figure who nodded ."DAMN IT!" Kishi yelled puching one of the meat walls."Why the fuck are they so far down here!" he yelled out loud.<p>

"Kishi stop it! we need to get out of here." the hooded one said with a female voice under the hood were her eyes looked at kishi worried , she turned back to where we ran from earlier and with a quick laugh she added " hehe Or maybe we shoul-!" she was stop by quick smack to the head from Kishi.

"Don't you even! you fucking sadistic psycho bitch!" Kishi bellowed down at his companion giving her another smack making her hold her head tightly.

"Ouch! Kishi that hurts! and who are you calling a fucking bitch!" she snapped back at Kishi taking a light left hook at him which he easily dodged by backing away from her, then he held on to her arm before pressing her to the meat wall holding her arms down with one hand.

"But you are sadistic psycho right?" Kishi asked jokingly as his friend then got a twisted smile on his face."and You just took a swing at me right? maybe I should make you 'my' fucking bitch hmm?" he added with a cocky smile pressing up to her with his body feeling her up with his free.(Kishi? what are you doing? 0_o)

the two teens wrestled with each other a bit.*Hmph*"Since when did you grow balls?" the hood girl asked before kicking Kishi in the balls making him let go of her his hands shooting to his groin with his knees hitting the floor."There's no time for that you perv heheh."

"Fuck you!"Kishi groaned in pain as he slowly got up."Can't you tell when I'm joking! Like I'd ever fuck you, I might catch your crazy!" he somewhat joked causing the two to start laughing loudly but as fast as the laughter came it went away the two became quiet their eyes locked on the path took they to get here."Fuck! They're coming this way and fast, quick get the wall open and get the hell out of here!" kishi ordered to his friend as for himself he quickly formed his Bikaku which was smaller than what it was now and the claw only had three fingers to it but for his age it was still pretty powerful.

"Wha-what aren't you coming with me?" the hood girl asked red and black feathers growing on her shoulders as she put a hand to the meat wall making it open up to new path the roof of which was held up by few steel supports beams."Kishi if you don't think both of us get away then lets fight them!" she offered.

"NO THAT'S NOT HAPPENING!" kishi yelled with sheer fury in his voice scaring his friend."S-sorry but you saw what he did to the others! they all got wiped out by that one with the glasses he's like fucking monster's monster! If we end yp going against that we will die! I don't want anything to happen to you NOW GO!" he grabbed on to her giving her a warm hug.

"B-b-but if you say that then you'll d-d-die if you don't come with me, don't do this" the hood girl begged pushing young kishi away to look him in the eye."Please don't leave me Kishi." her was slowly breaking down to a whisper as she held on to what was left of young kishi's shirt.

"Sorry not this time." kishi told her with a smile pushing her down the getaway path falling on her back before she could get up Kishi took swipe at the support beams causing the roof to cave in near the entrance blocking the two young ghouls from each other behind the rumble Kishi could hear his friend screaming her head off."Good she's alive and she can get away now." he hanged his down with smile a small tear dropping to the floor."Well time to kill a few birdies before I get put down." his face went serious hearing the footsteps coming towards him and the out of blackness came five Investigators they all had the usual suits with overcoats."You!" Kishi's eye shoot to the Dove with dark blue hair and glasses with a sword without a guard as his quinque and his face was void for any emotions, this one man took down some of the best ghouls in underground maze.

"Hmmm 2nd class investigator Arima a ghoul it seem you let this one get away earlier that's unusual of you." One of the Doves came up he was tall dark skinned man with very short black hair who looked heavily built over his shoulder was a sledgehammer styled quinque that looked like it could go through a wall with ease."Well what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked Arima.

"My apologies associate special class investigator Takagi Mugen(OC) he escaped along with another one while I was held up by some others, I will take care of him now." Arima told his superior readying his quinque but Mugen stopped him with a hand.

"Hold on Arima since you failed to deal with him the first time allow your comrades to clean up your mistake." Mugen ordered gesturing to the other investigators each had the same quinque as Arima .(don't worry they don't even get names)"Be careful now I believe this one is Claw Tail I am I right?" he asked at Kishi who answered him with a nod."From the info we got on him he's a S rated bikaku type with a clawed tail, he has a mixed diet of humans and ghouls with favoritism for the eyes and he has taken down a few of us before." Takagi warned his subordinates.

"Don't worry about us Investigator Takagi there's three of us and one of him we got this in the bag." one of the Doves said going up to Kishi along with the other two.

"If you know so much about me then you should tell these chicks to flock on back to the nest Mugen." Kishi snarled at Mugen going into a fighting stance with one Dove to his left, another to his right and the last in front of him."Well who's going first?" he asked making the one who his left move in taking a swing at his Kishi's head."So it's the left eh good for you." Kishi mocked the Dove as he dodged the attack returning it with swipe of his tail the claws digging into the man's side his suit turning red with blood."Hey Mugen add this to my info ok: he also enjoys ripping Investigators apart like this little shit!" he yelled ripping out a big chunk of flesh the dove with the claws on his tail causing him to coughing up blood."Lets see I got some lung, a kidney and half of a liver along with some other stuff good catch." Kishi said taking a bite on the chunk before spitting it out." Yuck You taste worse the a ghoul on a bad day such a waste of effort on my part here take it back!" he threw the chunk of meat back at it's provider hitting him in the chest knocking him down."Or maybe I didn't take enough the first time hmm on well."

"DIE!" came from the two other as they rushed at Kishi's sides taking aim at his body.

"Well aren't you two getting ahead of yourselves." kishi again mocked the Doves jumping up as their blades got close to hitting him making them clash with each other before they could separate Kishi landed on their arms pushing them down."Next up is...YOU!" Kishi cheered pointing to the one on the right then kick the other into a wall, he then used the one he picked as a clipart vaulting over him."let me see your insides please!" he roared land behind the dove and with powerful thrust of his tail Kishi went right through the dove's back and came out from his chest the claws holding mass of flesh and bones, blood squishing out of it making a small pool of it at Dove's feet to Kishi delight."Hmm needs some guts!" Doing a swipe with his arm kishi splitted the dove in half then held up the severed torso letting the intestines fall to the floor, turning the torso around the dove's face was frozen in shock and fear his eyes widen and his mouth hanged open."Oh such bad face to die with poor guy." Kishi said removing the dove's eyes out with his hands sucking on one of them before biting down it, he then threw the torso away now looking at the remaining Investigators popping the other eye in his mouth.

"H-h-h-he just tore him apart like a paper doll!" The dove that got kicked into the wall earlier stammered looking at Kishi's display of mutilation he fell to his knees looking like he already given up on living his eyes drifted to the first dove that went at Kishi he didn't get up after what happened to him his body laid there motionless ."INVESTIGATOR TAKAGI THIS IS TOO MUCH WE NE-" he was silenced by Kishi warping his claws around his neck get tighter and tighter until a *snap* came from him.

"That's more birds added to my body count." Kishi muttered tossing the body aside his eyes then went to Arima with his face still emotionless while Takagi on the other was looking from one dead body to next before hanging his head low."Don't get all sad because your chicks couldn't take to the sky, by the way why you didn't help their asses? They might have made it." he asked keeping distance from them the reason being one of them was a killing machine even by ghoul standard and the other was associate special class investigator even with getting the small fry out of the way this fight wasn't in Kishi's light.

"They knew the consequences of this operation and took them head on, before fighting you they dealt with a few A rated ones but you're not that in fact you might pass for SS rating if you make it out of here alive." He told Kishi calmly giving him a kind-hearted smile which took Kishi for a loop did a Dove just do that?"Well Arima he's all your's now."

Arima nodding readying his quinque and instantly went at Kishi in bust of speed."The fuck!" Kishi cused barely dodging as Arima's attack came down on him leaving him with a small cut on his chest Kishi quickly retreated."How the hell are you so damn fast!?"

Arima's responds to Kishi was appearing next to him taking another swing aimed at Kishi's neck again kishi barely dodged."Your agility's pretty good but you went 0.02 seconds too late." the glasses wearing investigator said backing away as Kishi took swipe with his tail the attack hitting one of the meat walls tearing the flesh off it and dug into the real wall under it."And you got some strength too it looks like you got through 8 cm of the wall not counting layer of meat covering it." he added seeing Kishi's attack then walked over to one of the dead Dove picking up their quinque holding it in a reverse grip."I borrowing this thank you." he told the already dead dove.

"You have problems man..." Kishi told Arima get ready real fight his tail whipping around."... I got some tricks to show you glasses."

"This looks interesting." Mugen said out loud the two younger teens paying him no mind as they stared down eachother."They forgot about me didn't they?" he asked himself watching the Kishi and Arima clash with each other clawed tail against twin blades.

"FUCKING FOUR EYES!" Kishi yelled snapping up from his bed, beads of sweat covered his face, his eyes were bloodshot with his kakugan activated.*sigh*"Fucking nightma- agrrh!" his hands shot to his neck a burning sensation coming from his collar."Stupid thing I wasn't trying anything!" he yelled at the collar deactivating his kakugan the burning going away with it."That's bett-!"

Kishi's bedroom door slammed open scaring him since the wall it hit cracked even worse the person that did was Amita who had mixture of worry and anger on her face."Kishi! What happened?! Your RC levels spiked! Come on talk!" A blur of speed she grabbed him by his shirt and started shark him wildly while questioning him.

"Hey! Hey! Come down." Kishi yelled back at her pulling her hands off him then stared at her noticing she was only wearing a bra and women's boxers with G.C.U on her wrist."Why the fuck do you look like web-cam stripper?"

"How I sleep isn't important." Amita snapped at he ghoul partner crossing her arms which pushed up her C-cup breasts."Was it a dream?" her asked leaning down to look Kishi in the eye.

"If by dream you mean reliving one the worst days for my life then yes it was a dream." Kishi answered in a deadpan his eyes slowly drifted down to Amita cleavage."_I can't tell if she teasing or not."_

"Hey my eyes are up here you perv." Amita's voice brought Kishi out of his thoughts."Which one was it this time."

"Same as usual nothing to talk about...now would you mind getting out of my room or can I get a lap dance for 6000(50 US) yen." With those words Amita stomped out of Kishi's room with beet red face.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the day CCG Headquarters<strong>

"Man the higher ups can be so random sometimes calling us while we were off duty." Kishi groaned now with a grey strap up overcoat over his clothes walking along with Amita in her investigator outfit each with their briefcases in hand his eyes gazed lazily at the other investigators around him.

"Don't act like that Kishi it's been a while since we were here for official business plus it's director Washuu this time so no buts." Amita told him walking under a RC scanner then turned to Kishi who stared at it for a bit before walking under it and...Nothing happened.

*Whew*"It still works." Kishi whispered letting go of a breath he was holding in, putting a hand to his neck.

"Well of course it does." Amita boasted proudly with a smile hands on her hips.

"Hmm if I remember right the first time I tried this the scanner went off a every Investigator worth a damn got out their quinques out ready to rape my ass." Kishi told wiping the smile off her as they got to a elevator.

After a long ride up they got off at high floor and were headed off to find Washuu's office."So Ammy-chan have any ideas why they called us all the way here?" Kishi asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure myself but whatever it is it must be important." Amita answered now curios herself as well."And don't call me Ammy Kishi."she added glaring at him to which Kishi wrapped a arm around her stopping their walking.

"Aww but I know you like it when I do." he teased her taking sniff of her hair."You smell as tasty as ever." he smiled as he felt Amita face heating up under his hold before receiving a strong elbow to his ribs."There it is the Ammy elbow. oh god my insides." he cringed in pain hold his right side.

"You deserved that perv." Amita said turning away from Kishi noticing the door to Washuu's office opening the door inside sat Yoshitoki Washuu the bureau director of CCG's main office he appeared to be going over some paper work when he raised his head to see Amita and motioned for her and Kishi to enter.

"Good to see that you two have arrived well please wait a moment I am still expecting some others." Washuu spoke calmly to Amita and Kishi giving the them a warm smile which they returned it with bows."Oh yes Kishi how has your feeding been?" he asked knowing for Kishi's ture being.

"It's been going good for now with Bs and Cs rated ones wouldn't mind getting sinking my teeth into something of S quality." Kishi answered cheerfully putting a hand in his coat pocket feeling something in it and pulled out a simple silver flask."So that's where I left you...uh do you mind if I?" he asked Washuu waving the flask in the air.

"Go right ahead no reason you not to." Washuu answered with that Kishi opened the flask a strong scent of blood coming from it taking a quick sip as the door behind him opened coming through was Haise Sasaki followed the Quinx Squad."Ah now that everyone is here please, Amita,Kishi introduce yourselves." he waved

"Hello I'm associate special class class investigator Takagi Amita it's a pleasure to meet you all." Amita introduced herself then raised a hand to Kishi who was taking another sip from his blood flask."And this guy next to me is my partner Kazeyama Kishi he's also associate special class investigator and we both work under director Washuu's on unique cases and you are?"

"Ah I'm-

"Rank 1 Haise Sasaki the up and coming Investigator, holder of the white wing Award, trained by both the white haired shinigami and Akira Mudo and you're also the mentor of the Quinx Squad." Kishi cut off Sasaki going through some of info he knew about Sasaki then he then turned to the Quinxs stepping closer to them."Rank 2 Kuki Urie Koukaku type and former Squad leader." Urie gave Kishi a glare."_Ok so you're the asshole great." _Kishi turned to the next one."Rank 3 Tooru Mutsuki Bikaku type good pick Eyepatch-kun." Tooru tensed up under Kishi's gaze but still held up his ground (going with a male Mutsuki ok...and I just lost half my readers great)."_Timid but there's some hope." _next up was Shirazu."Hmm you must be the current squad leader rank 3 Ginshi Shirazu Ukaku type uh what the heck is that." Kishi pointed to the mass of blue hair over Shirazu.

"GRRR it's rank 3 Saiko Yonebayashi WAKE YOU LAZY ASS!" Shirazu yelled at Saiko dropping her on the ground in a fit of rage.

"Oh so she's the Rinkaku type for your group." Kishi said looking down at Saiko's sleeping face while she whispered something about Chocobo raising and Sasaki's cooking."So Washuu what did you call all of us here for?" he asked moving away from the Quinx but not before noticing them looking at him."If you're wondering how I know about you guys it's not hard getting data on Investigators lower in rank but then again I'm special case like you all."

"Yes you are a very special case indeed, Amita if you will low Kishi's restrictions to level 2 so they know what we mean." Washuu ordered putting his fingers together watching everyone in the room with calm eyes.

"Yes sir G.C.U drop restriction level to 2 while maintaining RC cells at about 3400 on kishi's collar." with the approval *ping* from the G.C.U Amita passed a knowing look towards Kishi."Don't do anything stupid or else."

"What could I possibly do?" Kishi asked jokily activating his Kakugan sending a wide grin at Amita then turned to Quinx squad seeing their surprised faces minus Saiko."Well then guess I should give my other name it's Claw Tail and I'm from wa-!" Kishi didn't get to finish since Urie using is his kagune tired slash him, thinking on his feet Kishi blocked it with his arm the large blade stopping just short of taking his hand off."Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!...whoa take it easy kid you might hurt someone with that thing." Kishi cheerful sang out grabbing Urie by the head giving him a mocking smile (Urie ass whooping incoming in 3...2...) and with a quick pulled Kishi smashed his knee into Urie's head then Kishi got down to sweep Urie with kick putting him on his back before Urie could get up Kishi brought his right foot down on Urie's stomach knocking the wind and some blood out of him."Now will you behave yourself?" Kishi asked looking at Urie who sent him burning glare."Oh a grey Kakugan I wonder how it taste haha." Kishi laughed playfully putting his right hand around Urie's single kakugan(forgot which eye it was) then he felt a light tapping on his shoulder turning to see who it was he froze in place."Now Ammy-chan remember he was the one that started IT!" Kishi cried getting another elbow form Amita this time it hit him on the top of his head causing him to hold it tightly in pain."God damn it even at level 2 that elbow still hurts!"

"'What could I possibly do?' he says, why can't you just die already stupid." Amita yelled at Kishi pulling him off Urie to shake him violently leaving everyone else in a daze stopping only when she heard Washuu laughing.

"Hahaha it's good to see you two haven't change at all since our last meeting." Washuu said calming Amita down."Now as you can see Investigator Kazeyama is a full-fledged ghoul who has been under my direct watch since his capture 13 years ago."he informed Sasaki and the Quinxs as Kishi show them his collar."And rank 2 Kuki what you just did was foolish and disrespectful considering the collar his wearing would stop him if needed."

"A Ghoul controlling device how does it work exactly?" Sasaki asked helping Urie off the floor.

"Allow me to explain." Amita came up after dealing with Kishi then setting his collar back to level 3."The Ghoul Control Collar and the Ghoul Control Unit are a pair of experimental countermeasures which main purposes are to first suppress a ghoul's RC cell levels then allows an Investigator to control how much of them are used, so far the only successful use of this method has been Kishi and I. The collar has four levels of restrictions, Level 3: prevents Kishi from using his Kagune or Kakugan while also lowering his regeneration rate but keeping his heightened senses so you could say point Kishi pretty human pretty. Level 2: Allows him to use Kakugan and gives him access to his enhanced physical abilities. Level 1: allows Kishi to use his Bikaku type Kagune which takes the form of a five fingered claw tail Hence his nickname Level 0: Increases all of his previous abilities to their fullest."She explained as the Quinx squad listened.

"OK so why haven't there been more of these things." Tooru politely asked politely raising his hand like he was in a classroom.

"Well it's because in order to control the RC cell the right way the suppressants used are a bit different." Kishi answered point to his collar."The Suppressants used in this thing are made out of my own RC cells right down to the genetic code which is very time consuming and it doesn't always work, they act kind of like antibodies if my RC levels go beyond what's allowed for the current restriction they started destroying my blood cell giving me feeling like I'm of fire starting at the neck which if not stop it can kill me from the inside out." he paused to fix his tie back up."Also most ghouls if you didn't know don't play nice with Doves which make it hard to find working pairs."

"But you do?" Urie called Kishi out."_You must be just another test subject like Sasaki but why do you outrank how dare they make you and him investigators!"_

"Hmm not really I hate most Doves there are a few exceptions like Amita here but I also have someone I want to meet and I can't do that if I'm locked or get turned into a quinque." Kishi answered back then turned to Washuu."So director what did you need all of us for."

"Right in short I would like for you and Amita to help 1st class Haise with training his subordinates since you two are the only ones with somewhat of same kind of battle style as them while also still keeping your duties in check understand?" Washuu ordered staring at Kishi taking a more serious tone."1st class Haise I believe you have a meeting with my son to get to."

"Ah right thank you for remembering me Tooru come with me the rest of guys can be on your way." Sasaki told his team Shirazu picked Saiko of the floor before leaving followed by Urie who stared at Kishi one last time then took his leave there after Sasaki and Tooru left not before Sasaki saying he hope to work effectively and learn from Kishi and Amita.

"So what do you think of them." Washuu asked the remaining two investigators.

"I need time to get to know them first." Amita answered turning to Kishi."What do you think Kishi?"

"Not much the one that tied to hit me is a bit annoying the others seem alright." Kishi started then crack a smile on his face."But that Centipede hehehe a SS rated with half a Kakuja and his eyes aren't too bad either." he added thinking about how good it would be to fight Sasaki toe to toe, Amita was going to yell at him for talking like that but Washuu beat her to it.

"Kishi that maybe a bad choice of action if you ever do that then you may have to special class Arima to deal with." Director Washuu warned but that only made Kishi's smile widen.

"Hahaha so that white haired shittygami might come after that me good he needs some payback but don't worry director Centipede and me are weapons for the CCG fighting each other will only show how unreliable we are and that's not a good thing in your dad's eyes." Kishi said referring to the chairman of the CCG at the end.

"Good to see you know that. well that's all I needed you two for now you are dismissed." Washuu told Amita and Kishi the two giving him quick bows before leaving to see to their other duties.

* * *

><p><strong>(So the chapter ends here but I wanted to tack this on for valentine's)<strong>

** Hours later night time 14th ward alleys**

Kishi and Amita had just took care of a couple of ghouls that giving the Doves of 14th so trouble."And another bunch of weaklings get their asses handed to them hahaha!" Kishi laughed.

*Sigh*"Kishi can't you ever be serious out on cases sometimes." Amita told her partner standing away from him as he ate but then she noticed Kishi looking with some nervousness in his eyes."What's wrong with you?"

Kishi awkwardly scratched his head as he pulled out a small red box about the size of his fist with a pink ribbon wrapped around it from his overcoat he held it out for Amita."Uhmm well I was uh planning to give you this at some point but since you asked me to be serious I uh I guess will be...so just take it." He muttered out not looking at Amita as she took the box from him."And it's not wedding ring!"

"Uh thanks." She thanked him getting light hint of red on her cheeks as she took off the ribbon the opened the box to see a small but beautifully designed dove made out for white chocolate with it's wings outstretched like the CCG's seal in it's peak was a dark chocolate heart, Amita stared at the little gift of love with full joy." Aww! Kishi I love it! where did you get it form!?" she asked uncontrollable holding the the dove over her head.

"I didn't get it I made for you after we got from HQ." Kishi answered going behind Amita to hug her put his hands over hers."I know you can't cook so having the kitchen to myself was a easy but getting the damn thing to look like a dove was a pain in the ass but it's for you so it was worth it." he held on to her tighter."Oh a you'll just pay me back in a mouth right Ammy-chan but you've done much for me already."

"You know it's the other way around right?" she playfully asked but she didn't really mind."Kishi you're the best."

"Really now well look side the box I put letter in there for you." Kishi whispered in her ear letting going for her hands and breaking the hug.

"Wait there's more lets see." Amita with a ever growing smile on her face said as she pulled out a folded piece of blue paper opening it up she read:

"Happy Valentine's Ammy-chan XD hope you liked or better yet Loved :3 the dove I made of you it was pain :/ but it's for you one of the few people I really care about and the one I'm willing to do anything for. So all I can say is just that I'm happy to be with you and hope we never part way."

your loving ghoul Kishi hope you didn't mind the emojis too much

Amita read the last over and over again in her head imagining Kishi saying it to, she took one last look at it then noticed a little bit for writing left this part read:

"Oh P.S you know that little sliver flask I got around new year's well it an antique worth about 27000 yen (around 200 in US) with all the shipping and betting I had to do to get yea...and the money for it came for your savings since blew my back then I only to enough to get it...so if you don't feel the same way please take the bird and don't kill me my sleep T_T please Amita-sama."

"KISHI! I GOING TO KILL YOU!" Amita wheeled around her face full of rage but Kishi was no where in sight the only evidences in was here was the gift he gave her."When find that asshole he's going to get a super Ammy elbow to his fucking balls!"

High above where Amita was walking Kishi stood on a roof look down at her.*Sigh*"I knew I should have kept that a secret...well looks like I'm sleep outside tonight." He groaned facepalming.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's another chapter I hope the next comes out fast for u all. Chapter talk now so Kishi form the 24th ward he knows Eto and tied to bang her while getting chased good work me also he fought with Arima which I didn't show cause I want to save of something else later Amita's got a dad who didn't die catching Kishi just so you know or not tell me plz. nd Have a happy Valentine's with whoever or whatever you're with as long as you really love each other it's ok with me byeee! <strong>


End file.
